SCP-102-A - Kyubey
by Mr.Smiey
Summary: A profile of a recently captured SCP and its containment breach. Note: If you don't know what SCP is, research about it before reading this.


**Item #:** SCP-102-A

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** As of this moment, there is no way to contain SCP-102-A as it escaped its initial captivity and is currently roaming around Site-9 causing the disappearance of many Female Personnel including the facility's administrator. The site is presently at Lock down and several Mobile Task Forces were sent in to detain and, if necessary, execute the SCP. At present, all the Mobile Task Forces that were sent in are unable to be contacted.

**Description:** Discovered at Tokyo, Japan, origin is still unknown. SCP-102 resembles a small, white cat-like creature, about two feet long. Wearing a pair of golden rings on its ears, its face has two beady pink eyes with ark maroon irises and a tiny, sigma-shaped cat mouth. It doesn't seem to show any emotions and it only reacts by blinking. Any attempts to kill the SCP only results in a new body of it appearing out of nowhere and eating the dead corpse. It seems to prey on young, preferably underage, female humans. The SCP communicates in a form of telepathy, as revealed by its several victims who also claimed that it is trying to tell them that it can grant any of their wishes by forming a contract that will make the victim a [DATA EXPUNGED] and [DATA EXPUNGED], the victim will then be [DATA REDACTED]. The bodies of the victims are currently in an unknown location as there were no traces of the victims after they accepted the contract.

* * *

**Addendum-1:** The Following is a recorded transcript of SCP-102-A communicating for the first time.

Dr. Madison: Guys! It...it's telling me something.

SCP-102-A: (Silence)

_After approximately seven minutes of silence_

Dr. Madison: What... really? I don-

SCP-102-A: (Silence)

_After approximately fifteen minutes of silence_

Dr. Madison: [DATA EXPUNGED]

SCP-102-A: (Silence)

_After approximately five minutes of silence_

Dr. Clark: Dr. Madison, what is it trying to say?

Dr. Madison: (Silence)

SCP-102-A: (Silence)

_After approximately thirty minutes of silence_

[FURTHER TRANSCRIPT RECORDED ARE WITHHELD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]

* * *

******Addendum-2:** SCP-102-A containment breach (Date: 12/24/20XX):

07:00 AM: After several research and experiments, initial containment of SCP-102-A is undertaken.

07:10 AM: During the attempted containment, it communicated several of the facility's personnel with its contract proposal.

07:20 AM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

07:35 AM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

08:00 AM: After successfully sending it to its containment chamber, SCP-102-A stared at the facility's administrator.

08:01 AM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

08:02 AM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

08:04 AM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

08:30 AM: SCP-102-A is ordered immediate termination.

09:30 AM: SCP-102-A escaped from its containment chamber.

09:50 AM: SCP-102-A is successfully captured.

10:19 AM: Several Personnel started to disappear.

10:25 AM: Containment of SCP-102-A failed.

11:00 AM: The continuing disappearance of several personnel stopped, with only 25 people left in the facility, all of them male.

11:09 AM: The Facility was put on lock down.

12:30 AM: All of the 25 survivors successfully escaped from the facility, they are now brought in for questioning by the mobile task force sent by its neighboring Facility: site-11.

12:40 AM: 10 of the survivors suddenly disappeared.

01:03 PM: One of the survivors revealed what the SCP-102-A told him. It said [DATA EXPUNGED]

01:05 PM: Another of the survivors revealed what the SCP-102-A told him before disappearing. It said: "Why do humans care so much where their souls are?"

01:07 PM: The remaining survivors except one of them disappeared, the last survivor was sent to [DATA EXPUNGED]

02:00 PM: A team of the mobile task force were sent in to terminate SCP-102-A, [DATA EXPUNGED]

02:30 PM: The majority of the task force were sent in to rescue the lost team sent in and terminate SCP-102-A [DATA EXPUNGED]

04:30 PM: The proposal of bombing the facility was rejected by the higher-ups, claiming that the facility houses several Keter class SCP's including [DATA EXPUNGED]

05:30 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

07:00 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

08:00 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

08:30 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

09:00 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

09:30 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

10:00 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

10:30 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

11:30 PM: [DATA EXPUNGED]

11:54 PM: The proposal of bombing the facility are reconsidered by the higher-ups.

[CONTAINMENT BREACH IS STILL ONGOING. FURTHER UPDATES WILL BE WITHHELD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]

* * *

_"Why bother trying, I already know, and you already know, so why even go for it? Join us, be one of us, cause at the end of the day, the reality of this world with all your meaningless thoughts, you are never safe, it is all in your idea, and you will realize it once I get to you, and you don't even know why you really exist in the first place. The cycle of Entropy is all that matters. So won't you make a contract with me?. I promise your wish will come true."_


End file.
